The Aftermath/Transcript
After the break up Take the train Arriving to Canterlot Lorcan's invited to the gala The Darcy reunited Lorcan's Quest Revealed Alexander Senior and Junior, Emily, Cillian and Lorcan walked into a hallway and sees an unknown room. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh god, guys. come here! The others walked in and shocked. Somepony is stealing all the human souls. *Emily Darcy: Oh god... Dad, there's mom... *Alexander Junior: And grandma and grandpa. *Alexander Senior: They're everywhere. Somepony is stealing them. *Cillian Darcy: Well... There's our Dad, and Mom... Somepony's kidnapping.... those humans... *Lorcan Darcy: I know... You hear that? They hears a girl crying. *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. *Alexander Senior: I can hear it. *Emily Darcy: Me too! *Alexander Junior: Wait i can here it too! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh my god... i've found it... *Emily Darcy: What is it? *Lorcan Darcy: The Girl's Soul. Giy, i came here from the second dimension by committed suicide to find her and i've finally found her. *Cillian Darcy: That's great. We need a plan. *Lorcan Darcy: Alexander, do you still have those fake corpses? *Alexander Senior: Yes, i do i them. But we need to find Lilly and ask her to help. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. But we need to find the way to release the Girl's Soul. So she and i can go home. *Emily Darcy: Wait... you know her? *Lorcan Darcy: Can you guys keep a secret? *Cillian Darcy: Yes. *Emily Darcy: Yep. *Alexander Senior: It will be an honor. *Alexander Junior: Yeah bro. *Lorcan Darcy: Then yes. She's me. The true version of me. *Cillian Darcy: Really? That's great. *Lorcan Darcy: Really? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah! I didn't know my brother is actually my sister from another dimension. We're gonna help you rescue your true form. *Lorcan Darcy: You're gonna help me? *Emily Darcy: Yep. Think of this, the epic plan. Remember when we went back in time? I discovers that Celestia has kidnapped the Girl's Soul and it turns out to be you. Everyone bleieves me as a friend and a hero. What do you say man? Let us help you? *Lorcan Darcy: Sure guys. Let's do it. Celestia reveals Lorcan is looking at the Girl's Soul, even though she's his true form. Celestia sees him. *Princess Celestia: There you are, I didn't see you in there. *Lorcan Darcy: I've been searching for the Girl's Soul for years, and now i've found her. *Princess Celestia: She has been a brilliant friend of mine. What is it about him to you? *Lorcan Darcy: She is my true self. *Princess Celestia: I know. And i kept her hidden and waiting for you to show up in our dimension. *Lorcan Darcy: Wait, how? Shining Armor and Princess Luna, Cadance and Twilight arrived. *Shining Armor: We have been waited for you for a very long time, Lorcan. You are a chosen one. *Lorcan Darcy: But, i'm just here to retrieve the Girl's Soul. *Princess Celestia: Take it. You have fought so hard and now you deserved to have it back. Lorcan calls his family Lorcan goes to his phone that's connected to the second dimension and calls his family. *Mike Darcy: Hello? *Lorcan Darcy: Hello, Dad? It's me, Cillian. *Mike Darcy: Hi son, you're on speaker. *Lorcan Darcy: Hi guys. Listen, i have some good news. *Molly Williams: What is it? *Lorcan Darcy: I did it. I found it. *Mike Darcy: Found who? *Lorcan Darcy: The Girl's Soul. It's right at Canterlot Castle. The place where you said it would be. *Mike Darcy: You did it. You've finally found her. Your true form. *Lorcan Darcy: I'm planning on to free her with a help from Cillian of this dimension. *Mike Darcy: Everyone do needed allies. You do need some of yours, you've follow your path of redemption and help the rangers destroy Snake. You've changed son. You really become a good one. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks, Dad. *Mike Darcy: Lorcan, will you come home to us? *Lorcan Darcy: It's just too soon, Dad. I need to think about it. *Mike Darcy: Sure. Take your time. Listen i gotta go so, think about it and don't worry. okay? Bye. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay, bye! Cillian and Lorcan are going to Peru